


Fearless

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: “We’re drivin’ down the road, I wonder if you know, I’m tryin’ so hard not to get caught up now, but you’re just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absent-mindedly making me want you.”Fearless, Taylor Swift
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics in the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. I claim no ownership of it, I only use it as inspiration.
> 
> I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise, and I make no profit from this piece.
> 
> Written for the November Lyric Llama   
> prompt by Harmony and Co.
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

We’re  drivin ’ down the road, I wonder if you know, I’m  tryin so hard not to get caught up now. But you’re just so cool. Run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly  makin me want you.” - Fearless, Taylor Swift

In the end it was the car. A bright red 1962 Corvette convertible. Four speed manual with mag wheels and a white soft top. 

It was in this particular car that Harry Potter finally tumbled over the edge, free-falling into the abyss that was being arse over tea-kettle in love with Hermione Granger. It was sheer and utter insanity, but as he and Hermione were driving down the Pacific Coast Highway, he watched her downshift with one hand, then push her mass of curls out of the way again, and it was over. Any and all resistance he had to the idea of Hermione as a romantic partner blew away like the puffy white seeds in a field of a thousand dandelions. Harry had been fighting his feelings so hard, for so long, and with such dogged determination that when the moment inevitably happened thefall was surprisingly painless - so simple, so natural, and so incredibly right. Harry smiled at his carefree best friend, knowing that she seemed oblivious to the seismic change in his feelings, but also knowing that when they stopped in Cambria to see her beloved seals, Hermione Granger would quickly learn that his heart was hers, just as it always had been.

The trip to California was a completely last minute idea. Hermione, Ginny, Seamus and Susan had just completed their 7th and 8th year at Hogwarts, and Ron and Harry had made it through Auror training and they all found themselves with two weeks off before either jobs, or family would occupy their time. Susan and Seamus had just started a relationship, and wanted to go somewhere romantic. With both Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny and Harry having ended their own relationships within the last few months, the idea of a romantic getaway seemed rather ill-advised. While Ron and Hermione had quickly found out that they were ill-suited as a couple, and were back to being comfortable best friends, Ginny and Harry’s relationship was a bit more tenuous. Harry had broken things off with Ginny six months ago with very little explanation other than the horrible, “it’s not you, it’s me speech.” Ginny was justifiably angry and frustrated, and the relationship between her and Harry had been foul for months. Just recently, however, she had begun to see a reserve player for the Cannons, Nate Alton, and finally she and Harry were getting back to being friendly. 

In the end, Susan and Seamus chose to book an all-inclusive in Cayo Coco, and Ron and Ginny decided to save their galleons and stay home. Both Harry and Hermione strongly suspected that a beautiful blonde Healer, named Naomi Ron has just met played a strong part in his decision to remain in Britain. So that quickly left Harry and Hermione at loose ends, but after 24 hours of listening to Hermione’s pitch about heading to California – complete with a slide deck and graphs – they booked their international porkeys to San Francisco. 

The trip had been amazing. Hermione had surprised him with the classic Corvette when they had landed, knowing how much he loved classic cars. Harry was so pleased that she had remembered, as he was certain it had simply been a one off comment sometime during their time in the Forest of Dean. When he said as much to her, Hermione simply responded,

“I remember everything you say to me, Harry.”

Even though Harry had needed magic to drive the standard car, Hermione had learned how to drive from her Dad, who had insisted that every woman needed to know how to drive a standard. Harry had laughed himself hoarse as he watched Hermione stall the car quite a few times, refusing to use magic, before she got the hang of it. 

The holiday had been amazing with the two of them enjoying the sights of both Muggle and Magical San Francisco, along with the stunning Hearst Castle, the beach at Santa Monica and the city of Santa Cruz. Unlike their purely magical friends, the muggle world still felt like home to Harry and Hermione and they easily transitioned between the two worlds. This combined with their complete anonymity made the trip fun, and relaxing – just two buddies enjoying a well-earned vacation.

The only fly in the ointment was Harry’s increasing realization that his feelings for Hermione were anything but brotherly. Initially he had thought his changing feelings were just an odd combination of loneliness, proximity and convenience. Then he had starting listing all the reasons why it was impossible for them to be romantically involved – Ron, Ginny, risking their friendship, the rest of the Weasleys, the press. But even though he had started this trip determined to keep his pesky emotions hidden, this vacation had slowly been eroding the barriers around his heart.

Watching her laugh, and some of the metaphorical bricks fell.

Watching her learn and lecture him about all their vista points, and more tumbled.

Watching her swim in a tiny blue bikini, and even more plummeted.

Even then, he thought he could keep himself together, to not get caught up in the moment.

Until the car.

Until she had brushed her fingers through her hair.

Until she smiled. 

And the walls came tumbling down. 

As Hermione eased the beautiful car onto the beach in Cambria, just in time to catch the seals at play, she turned to her best friend, and was startled to see the look on his face, the love in his eyes.

Then she smiled, fearless and brave, and said,

“Took you long enough, Harry.”

Just perhaps Hermione Granger was not so oblivious after all.


End file.
